


The Curious Case of Daiki Kubo

by RyGuy176



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyGuy176/pseuds/RyGuy176
Summary: Daiki Kubo has never been one to leave a Student Council meeting, especially in the middle of it! Join Suzuko and an unexpected guest to figure out what's so important that Daiki is running off! Based on the characters written in the Danganronpa 3.5 Fic, written by Valkyri http://archiveofourown.org/works/8354008





	The Curious Case of Daiki Kubo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valkyri (kisikil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/gifts).



> This version of the Student Council is based on the characters written in the Danganronpa 3.5 Fic, written by Valkyri http://archiveofourown.org/works/8354008
> 
> Please read and support that fic as well! It was the inspiration for this one as well.

**Kisaragi:** And with the.... Rather extravagant speech Mr Yokoo just gave us about why the Men’s room needs girly magazines in the stalls, we shall move onto a topic more practical.

 

**Yokoo:** It’ll motivate the guys, dammit....

 

It was just another meeting with the Student Council, until for almost the third time in a row, one of our members, the well-rounded SHSL Babysitter stood up.

 

**Kubo:** Excuse me, Miss Kisaragi?

 

**Kisaragi:** Y-Yes Mr Kubo? W-what is it?

 

**Kubo:** May I be excused from the rest of the meeting? I have some family things I need to take care of.

 

**Kisaragi:** Again? W-well, you may, but please don’t make a habit out of it. We need everyone here as much as possible to help raise their opini-

 

**Hino:** No we don’t.

 

**Ikuta:** Interrupt Karen again and i’ll snap your nose in two

 

**Murasame:** Just another day at the office...

 

Everyone was being themselves, but here I am wondering, what is Daiki hiding? He’s never been like this, as long as we’ve known him. He’s not one for leaving the meetings, almost ever. I need to get to the bottom of this. After he stood up, he politely pushed his chair in and made his leave. It was only moments after we heard the door click shut I stood up

 

**Kashiki:** Miss. Kisaragi, this has been the third meeting in a row Daiki has left early. Something may be up, and I’m starting to worry. May I go investigate?

 

**Kurosaki:** Why bother? He’s not bothering anyone with these antics of his, is he?

 

**Goryoku:** Maybe not now, but he could be getting himself into some sort of trouble. I have heard whisperings of local mafia trying to target school children into working with them.

 

**Ichino:** N-nothing like that actually happens in real life, that’s just.... Like.... stuff from video games and manga, r-right?

 

**Kamii:** Suzuko might be right. Something that might be of concern might be happening to our dear friend-

 

**Umesawa:** Deer? Daiki always seemed more like a Dumbo than a Bambi.

 

**Goryoku:** K-koko.... That was a little rough.

 

**Ikuta:** This is definitely worth looking into. What do you have to say, Boss?

 

**Murasame:** H-huh? Me? Why are you refering to me as Boss? N-no matter.... Suzuko, you brought up the idea, would you like to be the one to investigate? With your talent, you could easily catch up to Daiki, and i’m sure you’d know how to use your feet efficiently enough to remain stealthy. 

 

**Kashiki:** Yes! I can get it done! 

 

**Kisaragi:** I think maybe we should have someone else go with you, j-just in case. Maybe someone with a lot of muscle.

 

**Nishizawa:** And brain. This is a stealth operation after all. There should be SOME level of strategy here.

 

**Umesawa:** Oh, I know who you’re talking about! In that case, he needs to be handsome too!

 

Preparing to stand, Tomohiko adjusts his tie

 

**Ikuta:** Then it’s settled, Suzuko will go Babysitter hunting with To-

 

**Yokoo:** THE ONE AND ONLY SHOJI YOKOO!

 

Crickets. That’s all I could hear for the next few moments.

 

**Yokoo:** Well what are we waiting for, let’s go!

 

Before I knew what was going on, I was being dragged out the door by our resident rockstar, confused at the events that had just took place. 

 

**Kashiki:** Shoji, where are we going!?

 

**Yokoo:** Ain’t it obvious? We’re gonna find one of my best pals, that’s what! 

 

With a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, I could feel the confidence he spread. I had forgotten that Shoji had been getting to know the guys in the Council a lot more lately, so it makes sense that’d he’d want to come help find out what his friend might be up to. I just hope it’s nothing dangerous....

 

**Yokoo:** So. Where should we start?

 

**Kashiki** : Huh? I thought you were close friends with Daiki! Shouldn’t you know a few places? Where does he like to go?

 

**Yokoo:** THE ARCADE.

 

**Kashiki:** Why there? Or do you just wanna go and goof off yourself?

 

**Yokoo** : No! Don’t antagonise me like that! Daiki goes there a lot to get a feel for the video games he plays when he watches the kids. 

 

**Kashiki** : That’s kinda cute actually. Okay, to the arcade it is then! But how are we getting there? I can run, but can you keep up with me? 

 

**Yokoo:** I don’t need to run!

 

And before I knew it, I was running to the arcade, with a tired, sweaty kid biking behind me on a bike that looks like it’s seen a lot better days. Regardless of his poor bike’s critical condition,  we made it without an issue to the local arcade, to no avail. 

 

**Kashiki:** He’s not here it seems. 

 

**Yokoo:** But I see him. 

 

**Kashiki** : Huh? Where?

 

And sure enough, Yokoo points over to a building right across from the arcade. A Sunpounds Coffee shop, one of the many in town. And with Yokoo was a very large man. Definitely not Japanese, but he’s....

 

**Yokoo:** I’d tap that.

 

A very, VERY handsome man. He looked to be of a Spanish descent. I had seen him around Hope’s Peak, but only occasionally. If I recall, he was the Super High School Level Matador, Eliseo Domingo. 

 

**Yokoo** : No way. The exchange student. DAIKI IS FRIENDS WITH THE EXCHANGE STUDENT.

 

**Kashiki** : N-no... Keep looking

 

And before our eyes, something that looked like it belonged in a Spisney movie happened. Part of Daiki’s muffin crumbled in his hands, and without a beat, Eliseo takes a napkin and gently wipes away the crumbs away from Daiki’s mouth, getting really close. Closer than a normal friend would get to another friend. 

 

**Yokoo:** D-DAIKI IS.... IS DATING.....

 

**Kashiki:** SHHHH, Shoji! Keep it down! We don’t want him to spot us! If he’s on a date, we should leave them be! 

 

**Yokoo:** But I gotta talk to the guy. I gotta make sure he has no ulterior motives. 

 

**Kashiki** : You just want to look at his muscles up close.

 

**Yokoo:** I have no idea what you’re talking about. Let’s wait until they split. 

  
  


And sure enough, after their coffee date, the two parted separate ways, luckily enough in seperate directions. And like a child with no restraint, Shoji was off.

 

**Yokoo:** What’s your name?!

 

**Domingo:** E-Eliseo...?

 

**Yokoo:** FULL name, friendo. 

 

**Domingo:** Eliseo Domingo!

 

**Yokoo** : And your title!

 

 **Domingo:** _Perdóname?_

 

**Yokoo:** What are you in school!? 

 

**Domingo:** A matador?

 

**Kashiki:** Shouji, please stop harassing the man! I’m sorry, sir, my friend here is a little rude. We’d just like to ask you a question, if you have the time.

 

**Domingo:** Finally, someone who isn’t full of the yelling and full of the anger voice. I’d happy talk to a friendly! 

 

His Japanese wasn’t perfect, but he spoke quite well for a foreigner. Upon closer inspection, he was MUCH more handsome up close. My heart was racing just standing near him. Was Daiki really dating this guy? Good job, Daiki! 

 

**Kashiki:** We just wanted to ask how you met our friend Daiki, if you didn’t mind sharing.

 

**Domingo:** Oh! Kubo-kun! Kubo-kun is very nice malefriend. Have been seeing for about one month. We were on the third date on this day!

 

**Yokoo:** No shit.... So they really are seeing each other.

 

**Domingo:** Yes sir. Oh, but please quiet! 

 

**Yokoo:** Please quiet?

 

**Domingo:** Yes! Daiki-kun wants to keep hiding he has malefriend at the moment. Said wants to tell his friends soon!

 

**Kashiki:** Guess we we’re gonna find out soon enough anyway.

 

**Domingo:** He even came with super fun idea! We going to hold  _ Dios de la Muertos  _ party for friends! Well, must be going! Party soon! You’ll see soon! Bye bye!

 

**Kashiki:** He seems nice. Guess we don’t need to worry about hi-

 

**Yokoo:** Sirius, What does Dio de la Macho translate to in Japanese?

 

**Kashiki:** Shoji?

 

**Yokoo:** Dio is the name of the bad guy in Juju’s Bizarre Adventure. This HAS to mean something!

 

**Kashiki:** Shoji..... That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever hea-

 

**Sirius:** RESULTS FOUND. DIOS DE LA MUERTOS IS SPANISH FOR THE DAY OF THE DEAD

 

**Yokoo:** T-the day....?

 

**Kashiki:** O-O-OF THE DEAD?!

 

**Kashiki** : We have to warn the others! 

 

**Yokoo:** I’ll put it in the group chat! 

 

With that, Yokoo began frantically typing on his phone. I could swear that in a previous life, he would have had a natural shining finger. 

 

**SHREDDER:** GUYS, WE ARE IN DANGER, WE ARE BEING INVITED TO CORPSE PARTY BY BAD GUY FROM JUJU ANIME PLEASE DONT ACCEPT INVITES FROM STRANGEMAN

 

**Kashiki:** They’re not gonna understand that at all! 

 

**Yokoo:** It’ll be fine! Just as long as they don’t accept anything from anyone not inside the council, we should be safe.

 

**Kashiki:** Speaking of the Council, did you have the message set so Daiki won’t be able to see it?

 

**Yokoo:** Oh yeah, for sure, made sure to send it as an individual DM to everyone but him. 

 

*bing*

 

**Yokoo:** See, that’s gotta be something already. 

 

**mura:** Hey guys, did you see? Daiki sent us all invitations to a party this weekend! PS I think Yokoo buttdialed us again, it’s probably safe to ignore. 

 

**Yokoo** : GODDAMMIT

 

And before we knew it, it was Sunday. Everyone from the Council was walking to Daiki’s house, while only Shouji and I knew what was going to happen. Either the entire student council would fall in one evening, or we’ve been betrayed, and our friend Daiki will have turned on us all. The feeling of despair was a little overwhelming, and no one else seemed to notice with their carefree chatting about their lectures or classes that had happened just hours early. What would be better, I wonder, to know about the demise we were going to be facing very soon, or to be blissfully ignorant like my friends. 

 

And then it was time, we arrived at his front door. The door flew open, and as expected, behind the door was a smiling Daiki Kubo. If it was genuine or not, I couldn’t tell. As much as I wanted to scream and run, my body wouldn’t listen. The same could be said of Shouji, with the same look of fear on his face that I could only imagine I had on my own. But when we entered, there was no torture equipment. No chainsaws. No guillotines. Not even a fake knife where the blade retracts into the handle. Just cute little skeletons, and plenty of snack foods. Candy, nachos, mini sandwiches, you name it. 

 

**Kisihiki:** What is this....? What’s the occasion?

 

**Domingo:** Its  _ Dios de la Muertos  _ party! 

 

**Yokoo:** That again! What even does that mean!?

 

**Kubo:** Calm down Shouji, it’s fine! That’s Spanish for the Day of the Dead. It’s a holliday they celebrate in Mexico where families remember those that have passed away, and wish for a safe.... Something or other. It was Eliseo’s idea to invite everyone! We also did it as a way that I could introduce him to you guys! 

 

**Kisaragi:** Yes, please introduce us! 

 

**Kubo:** W-well.... Guys.... this is my.... My boyfriend! Eliseo Domingo! 

 

And with that, applause. It turned out to be nothing at all in the end, just a get together, so that Daiki could properly introduce us to his boyfriend. In the end, we had a lot of fun. And to think I was worried something terrible was gonna happen. The fall of the student council. Man, I have a pretty crazy imagination sometimes.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there are blatant Steins;Gate, Persona 5, and a subtle Kill la Kill reference hidden in this fic. Can you find them all?


End file.
